


Pearl joins Star Fleet

by h0ld3n



Series: Pearl in Star Trek [1]
Category: Star Trek, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Crossover, Gen, Star Trek AU, Starfleet, Starfleet Academy, Steven Universe AU, Steven Universe crossover, pearl joins starfleet, star trek crossover, this is going to be the first fic in the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ld3n/pseuds/h0ld3n
Summary: Pearl feels the need to do something with her eternity, so she joins Star fleet





	Pearl joins Star Fleet

**Author's Note:**

> The origin of Pearl in star trek stories

Steven was grown. The humans had begun to travel deep into space. The Crystal Gems no longer needed to protect the earth. Pearl still wanted to help though, she just didn’t know how. Then she found out about Star Fleet Academy. She traveled to San Francisco and found the building and marched right into the front.

“I would like to apply to star fleet, please,” Pearl said confidently.

Pearl had entered in the front door and walked straight up to the desk.

“Our application is online,” the front clerk rolled her eyes at Pearl.

“I don’t have a computer,” Pearl deflated.

“Too bad so sad. Do you have any Photo ID?” The clerk blinked slowly.

“No.”

“Then I really can’t help you, ma’am,”  The clerk chewed her gum loudly.

“What do you mean you cant help me!” Pearl was getting frustrated.

“If you don’t have photo ID you can’t go to the public library and use the computers there. If you could I would tell you to apply first to SFSF community college so you can transfer here after two years.”

“I’ll have you know I’ve acquired several degrees in human sciences, maths and history.”

“Really?” The clerk blinked, clearly unimpressed.

“I’ll show you!” Pearl nearly yelled and her gem began to glow.

She summoned several parchments of paper and handed them to the clerk, smugly. The clerk read over the papers, looking up several times in disbelief.

“Ma’am, some of these are hundreds of years old. And is Pearl really your full name?”

Pearl snatched the papers back and groaned in defeat.

“Is there anyone I can talk to about being an alien?” Pearl said again.

“Alien claim, huh?” the clerk nodded, “Yeah but if your physiology is human they send you away. Lemme call my manager.”

The clerk typed something into a data pad and indicated to Pearl that she should sit down. Pearl sat in the chair closest to the desk and the single clerk helped the other folks who had started to form a line behind Pearl. Before they had gotten through the line, Pearl was greeted by a man in a lab coat and beckoned to follow him.

She was led down many halls before he made it to the door of a hospital room. The man asked a few questions about who she was, what her species was and why she was making a claim she was an alien and wrote them down on a clipboard which hung outside of the door. Then he opened the door and told her to go in and a nurse practitioner would be here soon because the doctor was busy.

Pearl summoned her cell phone from in her gem and checked it. No new notifications. She hadn’t checked on Amethyst in a while so she went to the texting app and shot Amethyst a “How are you doing?” text. Then she sat and looked up what humans do to pass time. She waited for the internet to load and moved to shoot another text to Steven. She missed the times they had shared together, but understood that now that there was no need for the crystal gems that they didn’t always have to stay in touch constantly. He was all grown up now too.

The internet said humans play game applications on their phone and she went to the application center to search for games. She picked a simple looking one and waited for it to download.

Then the Nurse Practitioner arrived. He was a short and stocky bald man with a beard. He had a friendly energy about himself and he busied himself at the computer creating a medical file.

“You said your name was Pearl?” he said through a thick Indian accent.

Pearl nodded and put away her phone.

“You are a gem?”

She nodded again.

“What are differences between gem and human?” he stared at her ready to type.

“My body is almost entirely composed of light, so I can change it at will,” Pearl explained and the man started typing, “I am really them gem which appears to be embedded in my forehead. It contains a pocket dimension which I can summon and store objects at will. I am physically stronger than a human and I can withstand much more extreme conditions than humans. I do not require air, and my body adapts to gravity of different planetoids and artificial sources. I can activate gem technology with my gem.”

“Are all gem like you?” he said after finishing typing.

“Generally, all gems have most of the characteristics I’ve described give or take and many more specialized traits. It depends on the gem, as a Sapphire can see into the future, and Lapis Lazulis can terraform planets using water- I can keep going, I know many of the qualities of especially era one gems, but I’m unfamiliar with some of the Era 2 changes.”

“We will probably need you to document them later, for now I will be verifying what you’ve said was true.” He said while getting up and reaching for his more primitive options.

The nurse practitioner took his stethoscope and put it against her chest. She looked down at him in slight confusion. He brought his head up after a couple seconds.

“Do you have a heart in any location that is not your chest cavity?” He asked her.

“A heart?” It took Pearl a second to realize what he was talking about, “Oh you mean like thee organ not the shape. No I don’t have any internal organs, organic or otherwise. As I’ve said before… I am entirely composed of light.”

The nurse practitioner brought out a tricorder and scanned her for life signs. There were none. He went back to the desk and typed for a long time. Pearl looked around the room at various posters. She didn’t want to pull out her phone as that would be rude but she was uncomfortable just watching the man type away at his computer. Just when she felt like asking if she should go, he stood up excitedly.

“Please Ms. Pearl, if you could follow me,” he was smiling brightly.

She hoped this was a good sign and she followed him out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
